Eventos desafortunados
by camsus
Summary: este fic lo estamos escribiendo entre remula black y camsus espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

-Raven, tenemos que hablar- dijo Chico Bestia serio.

-no tenemos nada de qué hablar- contesto Raven con la voz un poco diferente.

-¿Por qué me esquivaste todos estos días? Lo único que quiero es hablar ¡escúchame!- exclamo.

-¿no entiendes que no quiero escucharte? ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me digas que ya no me amas? ¡No soy estúpida, puedo hacerme pero no lo soy! Me quieres decir que estas genial con Terra, y que ya no quieres estar conmigo, que no sabes cómo dejarme, de eso quieres hablar ¿no?- hablo Raven a punto de llorar y con las cosas alrededor explotando o derritiéndose.

Chico Bestia solo se quedo callado.

-no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Porque aunque trates de explicarte y de decirlo con la mayor delicadeza igual dolerá, es mejor callar y terminar en silencio- manifestó y se dirigió a la puerta antes de que las lagrimas salieran por sus ojos.

-¡espera Raven! Yo…-pero fue cortado por ella.

-¿yo qué? ¿Lo siento? No lo digas, aléjate de mí sin despedirte. Respondió y se marcho dejando atrás a un joven triste y con las palabras en la boca.

Raven llego a su cuarto y se desplomo en su cama y ya no aguantando más se largo a llorar, estaba tan triste, sentía su corazón roto y dolía, dolía mucho. Y pensar que hace unos meses todo marchaba bien, Chico Bestia le había pedido ser su novia, ella había aceptado renuente a causa de sus poderes pero lograron estabilizarse durante esos 3 meses. Hasta que ella volvió. Terra. Desde ese día el comenzó a cambiar, cada vez que ella se acercaba el la evadía y se iba con Terra y desde hace una semana que le venía diciendo para charlar, ella ya sabiendo de que se trataba lo ignoraba o ponía una excusa pero ya no lo aguantaba más y le dejo todo claro, era oficial, habían terminado.

-¿para qué estuviste un mes tras de mi tratando de convencerme para que salga contigo si al final me dejarías? Me mentiste, dijiste que nunca me dejarías sola, que juntos íbamos a buscar la forma de que mis poderes no obstruyan nuestra relación y al final fuiste tú y no mis poderes quien lo hizo, te odio Garfield pero lo que más odio es no poder odiarte porque a pesar de todo te sigo amando- y así se fue quedando dormida.

-¿ya terminaste con ella?- pregunto una voz atrás de él.

-si- contesto él aun muy triste.

-muy bien Chico Bestia hiciste justo lo que te pedí- comento la voz.

-ya hice lo que me dijiste así que ¿me prometes que no le sucederá nada?-

-lo prometo !vamos Chico Bestia! Hiciste lo correcto fue para protegerla- continuo la voz.

-lograste lo que querías pero te advierto que tu plan no funcionara Terra- expreso seguro.

-pero si funciono, Raven jamás te perdonara que hayas terminado con ella, disfruta tu libertad Garfield porque muy pronto la perderás- dijo Terra y se fue con una sonrisa malévola.

-lo lamento Raven pero era por tu bien, ojala me perdones algún día- y también se fue sin saber lo que se le venía encima.

CONTINUARÀ…


	2. memorias parte 1

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído y por sus comentarios hablo en nombre de remula Black y yo les agradecemos y trataremos de hacer que la historia sea de su agrado y ponerle corazón la verdad es la primera vez que escribo un fic de drama pero remula me esta ayudando y creo que si trabajamos juntos podemos sacar a flote este fic de nuevo en nombre de nosotros dos se lo agradecemos a ustedes amados lectores y sin mas preámbulos aquí continua el segundo capitulo del fic llamado memorias parte 1 espero que lo disfruten.

En otra parte entraba a su habitación un chico deprimido de piel verde su cuarto estaba todo obscuro y desordenado, se sentó en su cama con su mano derecha tocaba su cara tapándose sus ojos mientras lagrimas salían de ellos –Raven- decía sollozando, se fue quitando los guantes tenia las dos manos vendadas, las vendas estaban completamente manchadas de sangre al quitárselas sus manos estaban llenas de llagas, se recostó en su cama y debajo de su almohada saco una fotografía en la que estaban el y Raven sonriendo mientras el tomaba la foto Raven lo abrazaba del cuello.

El puso una sonrisa pero aun las lagrimas salían – recuerdo que estuve todo un día tratando de convencerte para que te tomaras esta foto conmigo y justo cuando pensaba rendirme tu aceptaste creo que eso es lo que mas amo de ti, eres tan impredecible- volví a poner la foto en su lugar y se recostó mirando el techo recordando desde cuando empezó a llamarle la atención Raven y un recuerdo apareció de pronto estaban los jóvenes titanes admirando la ciudad en la isla donde pronto seria el cuartel de los titanes

Es una linda vista-

Alguien debería construir una casa aquí-

Si te gusta el sol y la playa-

Jeje jeje sabes eres muy gracioso.

-Desde que vi esa sonrisa en su rostro quede cautivado y por extraño que pareciera me obsesione con esa sonrisa y me propuse a toda costa hacerte sonreír aunque la mayoría de las veces fracase, aunque cuando Cyborg yo viajamos a nevermore y supe que una parte de ti pensaba que era gracioso eso me hizo muy feliz pero donde me empecé a enamorarme de ti fue- chico bestia cerraba sus ojos.

Era de noche chico bestia estaba en la costa de la isla donde estaba la torre Raven estaba sentada alado de el.

Tener esa cosa dentro no te hace un animal, saber cuando dejarla ir es lo que te hace un hombre-

-Dijiste exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar y al verte directamente a los ojos quede cautivado, en ese momento pensé que no había nada más brillante y hermosos que esos ojos y me consideraba afortunado al ser vistos por ellos, desde ese día había estado confundido aun seguía extrañando a Terra pero lo que me estaba pasando ahora contigo era diferente desde ese momento evitaba verte a los ojos trataba de actuar lo mas normal pero cuando estaba cerca de ti no sabia que hacer quería que pasáramos mas tiempo juntos pero no sabia como una de mis brillantes ideas fue invitarte a jugar bola apestosa con Cyborg y conmigo creo que fue una de mis mejores ideas, y mi peor error fue llamarte rara por haberte negado a jugar con nosotros fue un momento de enojo creo que jamás sabrás cuanto me arrepentí de eso, quería disculparme pero pasabas demasiado tiempo con ese sujeto, me Moria de celos ver que ese tipo logro tomar conquistar tu corazón, cosa que yo no había podido lograr, pero lo que mas me molesto fue que ese desgraciado se atrevió a jugar contigo y te engaño solo quería hacerlo pedazos y que se arrepintiera de lo que te hizo pero tu lo enseraste cuando te vi. Entrar a tu recamara podía ver la tristeza en tu mirada ya no podía mas tenia que hablar contigo.

Chico bestia se encontraba enfrente de la habitación de Raven y toco la puerta.

Raven soy yo escucha lo lamento-

Que? No eres tu quien

No lamento que el te allá (se tardo un poco en decir la siguiente frase) roto el corazón

Se que todo era una mentira, pero el es la única persona que me a hecho sentir que no soy… que no soy rara

Al escucharte decir eso sabía que no me habías perdonado ni olvidado por lo que dije y sabía que no importaba lo que dijera pero aun así quería decirte lo que en verdad pensaba de ti y siento por ti

Esta bien de acuerdo eres muy rara, pero eso no significa que tienes que quedarte enserada en tu cuarto, crees que estas sola Raven pero no es así.

-Para ser sinceros me sorprendió que salieras de tu habitación y mas cuando me abrazaste estaba inmóvil el único pensamiento que se me vino a la mente fue tengo una oportunidad?, acaso esta es una oportunidad rompí el abrazo para poder confesarte lo que sentía pero mi oportunidad se arruino gracias a Cyborg creo que esa es una de las cosas que jamás le voy a perdonar-

creo que mi confesión no fue de la mas perfecta ni la mas romántica pero se que fue de la mas sincera.

(N/A Esta es en la parte sucede después del episodio de las cosas cambian)

Los titanes habían regresado de su pelea chico bestia se dirigía a su habitación algo deprimido

Hey bestita no quieres comer pizza y jugar videojuegos?-

Ahora no Cy no me siento bien iré a mi habitación-

me quede recostado en mi habitación pensando en lo que sucedió asta que apareciste tú.

-Aun la sigues amando?-

- No es que aun la ame pero extraño cuando ella formaba parte del equipo-

- ya veo aun aunque ella no recuerde puedes empezar siendo su amigo y quien sabe a lo mejor con el tiempo puede que ella

sabia que iba a seguir ya no podía aguantar mas tenia que decirle-

Raven entienda no es ella a la que amo yo amo a alguien mas-

¿A alguien mas?-

Así es llevo mucho tiempo que quiero decirle lo que siento pero es muy difícil

¿Muy difícil?

Ella es diferente a cualquier tipo de chica es amargada no tiene sentido del humor muchas veces me avienta por la ventana me trata como un tonto pero aun así me a mostrado que se preocupa por mi y me a ayudado en los momentos en que necesitaba a alguien y por que me e dado cuenta que aunque somos tan distinto en realidad somos muy parecidos-

_ Me iba acercando poco a poco a ti tu tratabas de no verme a los ojos-

_ Deberías olvidarte de ella y buscar a alguien mejor

No quiero a nadie mas solo la quiero a ella, a ti Rave…, a ti Rachel Roth te amo y quiero que estemos juntos para siempre

tu te sonrojaste y varias cosas empezaban a destruirse alrededor no me importaba nada lo único que estaba en mi mente era saber tu respuesta-

lo….lo siento chico bestia no puedo-

porque? es pero que soy verde? o por que soy inmaduro? dime Raven o es por que no valgo la pena-

Claro que no eres una gran persona un gran amigo y eres muy importante para mi-

Eso quiere decir que también me quieres?-

Chico bestia por favor entiende me no se de que serian capaces mis poderes no se si podría controlarlos o que podría pasar-

Ya encontraremos una forma por favor Rachel déjame poder estar a tu lado te prometo que te Hare feliz y que jamás te are daño y cuidare de ti y te protegeré siempre-

Chico bestia yo…yo-

Poco a poco me fui acercando a ti no podía controlar mi cuerpo es como si mi propio cuerpo se moviera solo te abrace por la cintura me acercaba lentamente a tu rostro tu ponías tus manos sobre mi pecho haciendo un esfuerzo inútil por detenerme pero al ver que no te resistías me fui acercando lentamente a tus labios y te bese, ese fue mi primer beso no se si en verdad lo había hecho bien solo sabia que no quería separarme de tus labios y al ver que no me habías mandado volando por la ventana supuse que tu también lo estabas disfrutando como anhelaba por largo tiempo probar esos labios que aun me costaba trabajo creer lo que estaba pasando después un rato nos separamos los dos jadeando tratando de recuperar el aire.-

No…no ….se …si esto puede funcionar-

Haremos…. Que……. Funcione-

Nos abrazamos y ese fue el inicio el comienzo de nuestra historia de amor tu susurre al oído te amo Garfield Logan, y yo te dije que siempre te protegería y que jamás te haría sufrir, que maldito hipócrita soy y como me odio ahora por no ser capaz de cumplir esa promesa como me odio por haber lastimado a la persona que mas e amado.

continuara...

bueno espero que el capitulo alla sido de su agrado trate de hacer una correccion ortografica para que la lectura fuera mas de su agrado si tienen comentarios y sujerencias son aceptadas claro que sean sujerencias constructivas y no destructivas me despido que tengan un maravilloso dia


	3. memorias parte 2

En el cuarto de nuestra chica gótica se encontraba recostada en su cama su cuarto estaba todo obscuro y hecho un desorden todas las cosas estaban destrozadas en el suelo.

Después de despertarme y darme cuenta de que ya no podía llorar mas decidí levantarme de la cama los ojos me ardían y mi rostro estaba cubierto de lagrimas secas mire alrededor todas mis cosas estaban completamente destruidas pero me asombro al ver ahí en mi peinador una fotografía estaba intacta la única sobreviviente de mi dolor y de mis poderes me acerque a mi peinador, tome la foto estábamos el y yo, que ironía tu que eres el responsable de mi dolor aunque sea en una fotografía no puedo hacerte daño.

Chico bestia perseguía a Raven con una cámara digital mientras Raven se alejaba de el

vamos Rae solo una-

No veo la necesidad de sacarnos una foto Garfield-

Pues por que no tenemos una foto en la que salgamos nomás tu y yo-

Ya dije que no, entiéndelo de una vez-

Por favor are todo lo que me pidas-

No, y entiéndelo de una buena vez no insistas eso me molesta tanto de ti, que seas tan insistente me frustra, ahora si me disculpas tengo que meditar, ya no me insistas mas que no voy a cambiar de opinión-

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me había dispuesto a meditar pero mi concentración era interrumpida por nuestra última discusión.

aaaaaah por que demonios quiere sacarse una foto conmigo no le veo la necesidad de hacerlo, y aparte por que es tan insistente.

Me puse a pensar un momento en lo ultimo que te dije – tal vez fui muy dura con el, tal vez no tiene nada de malo que nos tomemos una foto nosotros dos- Salí de mi habitación, fui a buscarte la puerta de tu habitación estaba media abierta entre te vi sentado en tu cama aunque estabas de espaldas podía sentir la tristeza en ti tu cámara estaba tirada en un rincón de tu alcoba use mis poderes para tomar la cámara y ponerla en tus manos te sorprendiste volteaste a ver asía mi – bien pero solo una de acuerdo?- dije volteando mi rostro a lado contrario donde tu estabas no quería que me vieras apenada, - pero creí… que te hizo cambiar de opinión?- me mirabas aun con asombro, - que una chica no puede cambiar de opinión?, vas a querer la foto o mejor me voy?- dije algo desesperada estaba demasiado nerviosa, - no, no esta bien, bien vamos a juntarnos- nos acercamos el primer intento salimos muy mal según tu, - no salio bien vamos a intentarlo una vez mas-, - o no te dije que solo una vez- te decía con algo de fastidio, - vamos Rae te juro que esta será la ultima-, no se como lo logras pero siempre termino por aceptar tus peticiones, tienes un poder de convencimiento increíble aun me sorprende que me ayas convencido de vestirme como Robin, - de acuerdo pero será la ultima-, - bien pero acércate mas si no, no va a salir bien-, - como que me hacer que mas es todo lo que puedo-, - solo un poco mas- en un ataque de desesperación hasta yo misma me sorprendí de lo que hice fue un momento de impulso te abrace por el cuello y pegue mi cuerpo contra el tuyo te veías tan pálido a pesar de tu piel verde pero se sentía tan calido estar así de cerca, -a…así esta bien?- pregunte rompiendo el silencio, -si ,bien ahora mira la cámara y sonríe- ambos miramos a la cámara después vimos la foto no puedo decir que aya sido la mejor foto del mundo pero tu la mirabas como si fuera la cosa mas maravillosa que pudiera existir podía ver el brillo de tus ojos, me encantaba verme reflejada en esos ojos llenos de felicidad me sentía en paz, de pronto despertando de mis pensamientos tomaste mi manos y antes de que pudiera decir algo me jalaste hasta la salida de la torre y me llevaste a una tienda fotográfica me dejaste en la entrada y me dijiste que te esperara ahí, tardaste como 20 minutos en regresar con una enorme sonrisa en tu rostro, tenias algo en una bolsa - disculpa la tardanza es que tenia que escoger los marcos y pues ten- me entregaste un marco con la fotografía de nosotros dos la miraba fijamente, - saque dos copias para que cada uno tenga una, pienso que es un bonito recuerdo del inicio de nuestra relación no crees- te mire levantando la ceja y con una sonrisa leve – estas loco- tu me sonreíste, en eso te abrace la gente nos miraba la verdad no me importaba, quería que el mundo se enterara de que estaba enamorada del chico mas increíble en el mundo.

Puse la foto en su lugar era mi único recuerdo de que fui inmensamente feliz en toda mi vida y como una película en mi mente empezaron a pasar fragmentos de los momentos junto a ti.

Recuerdo que en un enfrentamiento contra el doctor luz perdí el control de mis emociones, la ira se empezaba a apoderar de mí siempre lamente que tu fueras el mas afectado por eso la verdad quería resolver esto y poder disculparme contigo, pero tu y Cyborg se metieron en nevermore, no es que estaba molesta por que hayan entrado a mi mente estaba preocupada de que algo les pasara y que tu pensaras que soy una rara y te alejaras mas de mi, cuando apareció ira en forma de Trigon y les pedí que se alejaran jamás me imagine tu en especial te quedarías ayudarme.

Te quedaste creí que no te agradaba-

Yo creía que no te agradaba –

Cuando tomaste mi hombro y me sonreíste me sentía muy feliz, cuando vencimos y sometimos a mi ira me alegro de que me vieras como una amiga.

Te juro que hubo muchos momentos en los que me quería reír contigo pero como debía controlar mis emociones tenia que actuar siempre indiferente, hasta hubo momentos en los que te ofendía y te hacia ver como un tonto, pensaba que era lo mejor cada vez que me acercaba a ti me era muy difícil controlar mis emociones tu causabas muchos cambios en mi por eso siempre actuaba distante y te insultaba para que así te alejaras de mi cosa que jamás hiciste, en su momento estaba feliz de que no lo hicieras por que jamás hubiera conocido la felicidad pero ahora me arrepiento por que tu me quitaste toda esa felicidad y la convertiste en dolor y sufrimiento.

Tu sonrisa siempre me sorprendiste aunque siempre te veía rodeado de tristeza, culpa y odio no entendía como era posible que siempre mostraras esa sonrisa y buscaras siempre de animar al grupo, tal vez nunca lo sepas pero siempre te envidie Garfield tu y yo no somos tan diferentes ambos sufrimos grandes perdidas y fuimos rechazados pero tu has mostrado una fortaleza como ninguna otra, a diferencia de mucho, tu has podido controlar esos sentimientos sin temer a poder lastimar a alguien transformándolo en un rostro sonriente y amable, fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte para poder decidir por ti mismo cual era el camino correcto y es eso algo que siempre admire y admiro de ti.

Las veces en las que perdías el control en ti y dejabas que la ira y el dolor te dominaban era cuando el dolor era demasiado grande, cuando nos traiciono Terra y teníamos que verla como nuestra enemiga fue la primera vez que te vi furioso podía sentir toda tu furia y hubo un momento en el que pensé que tu quedarías atrapado en el odio cuando decidiste ir tu solo a buscar a Terra, cuando ella se sacrifico para salvarnos a todos ese odio se transformo en tristeza y dolor, creía que cambiarias pero tu siempre me has sorprendido a los pocos días volviste ser tu, tu sonrisa, tu amabilidad y hasta tus bromas volvieron nunca dejaras de sorprenderme.

En otra ocasión en la que podía ver tu ira fue en una pelea contra adonis, luchábamos contra el en un laboratorio donde experimentaban con animales nunca te había visto luchar con tanta ferocidad, tu y adonis fueron empapados por un extraño suero desde ese momento me pescarte de que estabas cambiando te volvías mas hostil, sabia que había algo mal en ti pero no sabia si en realidad era algo malo pensaba que era algo pasajero que pronto volverías a hacer tu mismo, pero me equivoque y los demás se empezaron a dar cuenta de tus cambios cuando chocamos y me disculpe, sabia que el que estaba hablando no eras tu pero en ese momento me molesto tu actitud por eso te llame cretino, me sorprendiste cuando al voltear estabas enfrente mío y tus ojos mirándome fijamente.

Sabes Raven e aguantado por mucho tiempo tus insultos solo te diré que las cosas se acabaron el amable chico bestia se ha ido del edificio-

Esta es la parte en la que debería estar asustada?-

No es esta-

Te transformaste en un gorila la verdad me sorprendiste nunca pensé que las cosas llegarían a este nivel pero l oque podría ser una batalla que lamentaría toda mi vida fue interrumpida por Robin, me ensere en mi habitación para pensar en lo que acababa de suceder, se que debía haber hablado con ellos decirles que no eras tu mismo que esa sustancia te estaba cambiando, también sabia que no tenia que haber actuado así sabiendo de tu situación debí a ver buscado una forma de ayudarte escuche un ruido al parecer provenía de tu habitación.

Me acerque a tu puerta-chico bestia?- no hubo respuesta pero después tu puerta fue destruida quede sorprendida al ver que una criatura una bestia de color marrón se acercaba a mi estaba en shock de pronto otra criatura semejante de color verde la tomaba del cuello y la volvía a meter en tu habitación esa criatura me vio directamente a los ojos y puso una expresión de tristeza de estar avergonzado de que yo lo viera hay supe que eras tu la criatura te sujetaba y te metió dentro de la habitación trate de ayudarte pero la criatura me alcanzo a golpear con su brazo y me dejo casi inconciente me tomo con sus mandíbulas y me saco por la ventana aun podía ver como la perseguías para rescatarme nos detuvimos hasta que llegamos a las alcantarillas lograste liberarme de mi captor y luchaste contra esa criatura de hay no recuerdo mas ya que me desmaye y desperté en una de las camillas de la torre con Star fire hay .

Yo quería ir advertidles que tu no eres el que me ataco pero cuando apenas iba a salir llegaron Cyborg y Robin cargándote te llevaron a la enfermería y Cyborg te dio un antídoto saliste sin decir nada, te dirigiste a la orilla de la isla se que estabas deprimido pero esta vez no te iba a dejar te seguí.

-Cyborg ya te dio un antídoto-

- Si, pero esa cosa esa bestia esta dentro de mi puedo sentirla-

Sabia que estabas deprimido no sabia lo que te iba a decir te ayudaría, -bien, por que si no fuera por esa bestia yo no estaría aquí, tener esa cosa no te hace un animal saber cuando dejarla salir es lo que te hace un hombre- yo no te sentía triste pero podía sentir que había una combinación de emociones en ti, a partir de ese momento evitabas verme a los ojos pero siempre me insistías para pasar tiempo con ustedes, pensé que sabían que a mi me gusta estar en mi cuarto leyendo, no era la primera vez que la gente me dijera que soy extraña o me insultara soy la hija de un demonio estaba acostumbrada, pero tu de todas las personas que hay en el mundo que me llamaras rara, me causo un gran dolor en mi corazón, hasta que el apareció Malchior el me hizo sentir normal, las cosas que jamás me has dicho el me las dijo, no era que me estuviera enamorando de el era solo que me sentía feliz de que alguien me comprendiera, sabia que el quería que lo ayudara a salir de su prisión, cuando lo ayude y me mostró que solo me estaba utilizando y que planeaba hacerle daño a ustedes y destruir el mundo, a pesar de lo triste y adolorida que estaba logre enserarlo de nuevo, me sentí tan dolida sentía que estaba sola y que siempre lo estaría no importara donde estuviera, eso pensé hasta que tocaste a mi puerta.

Raven estaba parada frente a la puerta.

Raven soy yo escucha lo lamento-

Que? No eres tu quien- me sorprendió que te disculparas si la culpable de todo era yo.

No lamento que el te allá (se tardo un poco en decir la siguiente frase) roto el corazón

No se por que pero en ese momento sentía que tenía de sacar aunque fuera un poco de la tristeza que se encontraba en mi-Se que todo era una mentira, pero el es la única persona que me a hecho sentir que no soy… que no soy rara- me dolía recordar esas palabras no por el significado si no por que fuiste tu quien me lo dijo.

Esta bien de acuerdo eres muy rara, pero eso no significa que tienes que quedarte enserada en tu cuarto, crees que estas sola Raven pero no es así.

Mi cerebro no podía aun captar lo que decías, nunca dejas de sorprenderme hiciste que todo el dolor que sentía desapareciera desde hace tiempo, sabia que tenia sentimientos hacia ti, y no importaba cuanto tratara de negarlo o cuanto tratara de alejarte de mi tu siempre estabas a mi lado apoyando, podrás parecer un chico hiperactivo cabeza hueca pero has demostrado tu valor y tus capacidades mas de una vez, cuando Cyborg se encontraba afectado por un virus que por cierto fue por tu culpa tomaste tu responsabilidad, sin que nadie te dijera nada te metiste dentro del cuerpo de Cyborg y lo salvaste demostrando que eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para salvar a tus amigos, cuando la hermandad del mal capturo a casi todos los titanes y a Robin, tomaste el liderazgo lograste hacer que tu equipo se infiltrara logrando rescatar a todos, eres admirable Chico bestia y aunque nunca te lo diga o te lo demuestre te admiro mucho no creo que sea solo admiración te amo, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo pero al abrir mi puerta y verte de pronto sentía la necesidad de abrazarte, la sensación era tan calidad quería que este momento durara para siempre pero tu rompiste el abrazo me miraste directamente a los ojos y pareciera que querías decirme algo pero fuiste interrumpido por una bola de ropa sucia que Cyborg te lanzo, fue un pequeño impulso pero tenia la necesidad de castigar a Cyborg por habernos interrumpido se que eso parece extraño en mi pero desde que estoy contigo me e dado cuenta que e estado cambiando poco a poco mostrando mas mis emociones.

Paso un tiempo en una de nuestras peleas para detener a un villano tu dijiste a ver visto a Terra, que hablaste con ella pero que no nos recordaba a ninguno de nosotros ni que recordaba haber tenido poderes, nosotros te dijimos que tal vez era una ilusión tuya, lo dijimos para no hacer que te ilusionaras, quisiera que esa hubiera sido mi razón pero la verdad sentía que si Terra volvía, tu ibas a estar tiempo con ella, y se que era un pensamiento egoísta pero yo no quería eso.

Al día siguiente fuiste a buscarla, estuviste toda la mañana, la verdad me sorprendió que contestaras a la llamada de Robin para que vinieras a auxiliarnos, llegamos a la torre pero tú aun estabas deprimido.

Hey bestita no quieres comer pizza y jugar videojuegos?-

Ahora no Cy no me siento bien iré a mi habitación-

Te dirigiste a tu habitación ya no podía aguantar verte así, después de que todos se fueron a sus habitaciones te seguí tu puerta estaba media cerrada estabas recostado en tu cama dándome la espalda.

-Aun la sigues amando?-, me costo mucho decir eso pues aunque la respuesta era obvia, pero una parte de mi quería asegurarse

- No es que aun la ame pero extraño cuando ella formaba parte del equipo-

Aunque no lo allá dicho directamente era muy probable que aun la quisiera la verdad aunque no quería decirlo pero mi deseo en ese momento era que te sintieras mejor - ya veo aun aunque ella no recuerde puedes empezar siendo su amigo y quien sabe a lo mejor con el tiempo puede que ella-

Después me interrumpiste -Raven entienda no es ella a la que amo yo amo a alguien mas-

¿A alguien mas?- que acaso había alguien mas que ocupaba tu corazón, me moría de las ganas de saber aunque no sabia por que repetía lo que tu decías

Así es llevo mucho tiempo que quiero decirle lo que siento pero es muy difícil

¿Muy difícil?- me siento como una retrazada por que sigo repitiendo lo que dices.

Ella es diferente a cualquier tipo de chica es amargada no tiene sentido del humor muchas veces me avienta por la ventana me trata como un tonto pero aun así me a mostrado que se preocupa por mi y me a ayudado en los momentos en que necesitaba a alguien y por que me e dado cuenta que aunque somos tan distinto en realidad somos muy parecidos-

Te ibas acercando poco a poco a mi ya había entendido tu mensaje indirecto estaba tan feliz las lagrimas querían salir de mis ojos pero logre controlarme, aunque mi amor por ti era correspondido no podíamos estar juntos, no quería que mis poderes lastimaran a alguien y en especial a ti, desvíe mi vista de ti.

-Deberías olvidarte de ella y buscar a alguien mejor- seguía con tu juego de hablar indirectamente

No quiero a nadie mas solo la quiero a ella, a ti Rave…, a ti Rachel Roth te amo y quiero que estemos juntos para siempre- me llamaste por mi nombre mi corazón latía a mil por hora trataba de calmarme no podemos estar juntos decía mi cabeza pero mi corazón decía lo contrario quería abrazarte besarte decirte que también te amaba pero tenia que darle la razón a mi cabeza odio a veces ser racional.

lo….lo siento chico bestia no puedo-

porque? es pero que soy verde?(no entiendo como puedes bromear con eso en un momento así, eres muy bueno para romper un buen momento) o por que soy inmaduro? dime Raven o es por que no valgo la pena-

Claro que no eres una gran persona un gran amigo y eres muy importante para mi-

Eso quiere decir que también me quieres?- me sorprendiste con ese pregunta, debí haber respondido con un no y terminar con esto pero no podía mentirte a ti ni a mi misma.

Chico bestia por favor entiende me no se de que serian capaces mis poderes no se si podría controlarlos o que podría pasar-

Ya encontraremos una forma por favor Rachel déjame poder estar a tu lado te prometo que te Hare feliz y que jamás te are daño y cuidare de ti y te protegeré siempre-

Chico bestia yo…yo- estaba feliz ya no pude aguantar mas las lagrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas ese fue el momento de mayor alegría en mi vida jamás pensé que podría amar a alguien y que mi amor seria correspondido.

Te ibas acercando a mi yo estaba paralizada, me abrazaste tomándome de la cintura y tu rostro se fue acercando lentamente al mío, trate de detenerte poniendo mis manos en tu pecho, me alegro que eso no te detuviera apenas tus labios tocaron los míos, me sentía tan feliz cerré y te bese como si no hubiera un mañana quería que ese beso durara por siempre era una calidez que no se podía comparar con nada, luego nos separamos por falta de aire.

No…no ….se …si esto puede funcionar-

Haremos…. Que……. Funcione-

Nos abrazamos y ese fue el inicio, el comienzo de nuestra historia de amor te susurre al oído te amo Garfield Logan, y tu me dije que siempre me protegería y que jamás me haría sufrir, que maldito mentiroso como quisiera poder odiarte ahora, pero por desgracia eso no se va a poder por que aun así te sigo amando.

disculpen la demora es que tomo mucho tiempo pensar que ponerle en este capitulo, pero creo que a Remula y a mi nos quedo muy bien, gracias por sus comentarios nos da mucho gusto que les este gustando y pues esperamos que asi siga siendo, aqui esta la tercera parte disfrutenlo y hasta la proxima adios


	4. Encuentros y nuevos personajes

**Capitulo 4: Encuentros y nuevos personajes**

Era un bonito día en la ciudad, todo estaba relativamente en calma; en la torre de los titanes una joven de se despertaba de una noche muy incómoda, no pudo conciliar demasiado el sueño y lo poco que si se la paso con pesadillas. Debido a esto, decidió bajar a tomar algo y al pasar por la puerta de su ex-novio se le vino a la mente un recuerdo bastante doloroso…su primera ruptura.

-Flash Back-

-¡eres un idiota!- exclamo Raven a su novio tirándole un libro en la cabeza.

-¿Qué hice?- pregunto confundido Chico Bestia esquivando por poco el proyectil.

¿Y te haces el desentendido?- grito aun mas furiosa.

-¿Qué cosa? ¡No se dé que estás hablando!-

-¡me mentiste!- dijo aun mas furiosa. En este punto las cosas en la sala estaban explotando.

-¿en qué te eh mentido si se puede saber?- pregunto poniéndose el también enojado.

-me dijiste que te ibas a una sala de videojuegos pero lo que hiciste fue irte con Terra a tomar un helado ¡eres un completo idiota!-

-Raven yo te puedo explicar lo que paso fue…- pero fue cortado por ella.

-¡no hay nada que explicar! Esto se acabo Chico Bestia-

-¡no puedes hacerme esto Raven! Estas malinterpretando todo-

-te daré una sola oportunidad para que me digas como fue todo- dijo ella.

-yo si me fui a ir a los videojuegos pero en el camino de regreso me encontré con Terra y ella me invito a tomar helado, no podía decirle que no- explico Chico Bestia rogando para que le crea.

-está bien, yo te creo, es que siento que ella se interpondrá en lo nuestro- manifestó Raven queriendo que el entienda lo que sentía.

-te comprendo Raven, solo…confía en mí. Yo jamás me separare de tu lado, menos por ella-

-confió en ti es que esto es nuevo para mí y siento que en cualquier momento te puedo perder-

-no será así, ya te dije que juntos lograremos que esto dure, te amo y nada cambiara eso-

-yo también te amo- dijo ella abrazándose a él sin importar si algún objeto se derretía por ese acto.

-Fin Flash Back-

-eres un mentiroso Chico Bestia esa vez también me mentiste, como hubiera deseado creer en mis inseguridades porque tal vez no estaría sufriendo de esta manera ahora- murmuro Raven mientras se preparaba su tan ansiado té. Unos momentos después la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento. La cocina se quedo en un incomodo silencio, ninguno de los dos se animaba a decir algo; finalmente Raven no resistiendo más verle agarro su té y se dispuso a salir del lugar, peor al pasar al lado de el, Chico Bestia la detuvo del brazo.

-Raven tenemos que hablar…-empezó a decir él.

-las cosas quedaron bien claras Chico Bestia nosotros dos no somos nada más que compañeros de equipo, así que te exijo que no me dirijas la palabra a menos que sea por motivos de lucha- respondió ella soltándose de su agarre y yéndose dejando al chico verde muy triste.

-me odia- comento al aire- en verdad lo lamento mucho Raven pero algún día entenderás que lo hice por tu bien, prefiero verte alejada de mi y sana que luego muerta-

-muy conmovedor bestita- dijo una voz atrás de él que reconoció al instante.

-¿Qué quieres Terra?- exigió enojado por su presencia.

-solo saludar a mí más querido amigo y verlo derrumbándose porque la chica que quiere lo odia-

-ere una hipócrita Terra, no puedo creer que alguna vez te considere una amiga-

-tú fuiste el que me decepciono a mi Chico Bestia, tu elegiste a ella antes que a mí, yo solo te estoy dando una cucharada de tu propia medicina- expreso la rubia con una sonrisa malvada.

-no sabes cuánto te odio- manifestó el.

-yo también te quiero- expreso ella- por cierto recuerda que te queda poco tiempo para salvarte, tienes que averiguar cómo hacerlo, te quedan dos semanas y luego tu vida y la de tus tontos amigos será mía- dijo Terra riéndose malévolamente- chaito bestita-

-no me rendiré buscare la manera de que todo vuelva a ser como antes- fue lo que contesto Chico Bestia antes de empezar a servirse su desayuno.

------------------------------------------------------------- O -------------------------------------------------------------

En otra parte dos personas veían todos estos acontecimientos muy tristes, no sabían qué hacer, como ayudar.

-¿ahora qué haremos Camsus?- pregunto la chica.

-no tengo ni idea Remula, no se nos permite interferir en temas de amor- contesto él.

-leí los pensamientos de esa chica, su corazón está completamente roto, y el chico anda por el mismo camino- comento ella.

-sabes que no puedes hacer eso- le reprocho Camsus.

-no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando dos personas que se aman de verdad no pueden estar juntas. Sabes tan bien como yo que por eso soy considerada "corazón abierto"- alego Remula.

-y yo como "Guerrero justiciero" debo tener en cuenta las reglas aunque sea de vez en cuando, y ellas dicen claramente que todo lo que tenga que ver con el amor está prohibido interferir- manifestó el.

-¿no podemos hacer una excepción por ellos? Si siguen así sabes cómo terminaran-

-sí, las consecuencias algo molestas, (decía Camsus mientras se rascaba la nuca) de acuerdo dejare que te encargues; pero debes hacerlo con discreción sin que se enteren de tu verdadera identidad y me informaras de todo lo que averigües yo te alcanzare mas tarde-

-De acuerdo pero ¿no tendrás problemas con la emperatriz?-

-La abuela na, se que ella entenderá la situación no es de mente cerrada como el tarados azulado.-

-No deberías hablar así de Ryu acuérdate que es tu superior y...-

-Y nada solo por que tenga unos rangos mayores que los míos no lo hacen mejor que yo y deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y dirígete ya a la tierra o es que te ya no tienes ganas de que esos dos se reconcilien- le decía Camsus a Remula mientras le acariciaba con fuerza la cabeza

-entendido, hare todo lo posible para que ellos vuelvan a estar juntos-

-después de todo son "almas gemelas"- soltando a Remula

-con más razón, según la teoría cuando dos personas son "almas gemelas" tienen que estar juntos porque si sus corazones se rompen pueden llegar a desaparecer o peor aun quedarse sin poder sentir nada-

-Bueno ya empieza que ya que no falta mucho para que eso ocurra- le recomendó Camsus.

-si, además tengo que tener cuidado con la que ellos llaman Terra, su corazón está lleno de odio y rencor, ese tipo de sentimientos son los que me debilitan por suerte ella se ha ido por u tiempo, espero haber logrado algo antes que ella vuelva-

-bien si tienes algún problema solo llámame a y éxito con tu misión Remula, confío en que lo lograras- le animo su amigo.

-muchas gracias, ahora nos vemos luego- dijo Remula y en un instante desapareció de la vista.

-ojala lo logre sin mi ayuda aunque tengo un mal presentimiento bueno ahora será mejor hablar con la abuela…-comento al aire Camsus.

---------------------------------------------------------- O-----------------------------------------------------------------

Un joven vagaba por las calles de la ciudad sin saber qué hacer cuando de repente choca con alguien por no ver por dónde iba haciendo que esa persona caiga al suelo.

-¡mil disculpas!- expreso el joven ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse.

-no hay problema también fue mi culpa por andar distraída- comento la persona con una voz indudablemente de chica. El la observo atentamente, era un joven de cabellos y ojos castaños muy bonita a su parecer.

-y dime… ¿en qué pensaba la bella jovencita para andar distraída?- pregunto.

-estaba viendo cómo llegar a este lugar- respondió ella mostrándole la dirección.

-que coincidencia, yo sé dónde queda ese lugar ¿quiere que la lleve?-

-si no es mucha molestia, se lo agradecería un montón- contesto ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

-muy bien pues ¡directo a la torre de los titanes!- exclamo entusiasmado.

-jajaja disculpa pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Si se puede saber-

-pues aquí todos me conocen como Kid Flash y usted ¿Cómo se llama?-

-mi nombre es Remula Black y soy nueva en la ciudad- respondió la chica alegre.

-y ¿se puede saber cuál es el motivo por el cual quieres ir a la torre T?- pregunto interesado.

-simple, quiero convertirme en una joven titán- dijo Remula y Kid Flash se quedo sorprendido. Mientras en la torre nadie sospechaba lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, ni siquiera lo mucho que estarían involucrados dos de ellos. Quedaba poco tiempo y bastantes complicaciones para llegar a la verdad. ¿Lo lograrían a tiempo? ¿Quién es realmente este nuevo personaje? ¿Qué es lo que planeara Terra? Si quieren saberlo tendrán que seguir leyendo, porque esto es tan solo el principio.

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. El secreto de Remula Black

Mientras Remula y Kid Flash se dirigían hasta la torre.

-Y dime Remula ¿no eres de por aquí verdad?- pregunto el velocista.

-Así es, yo soy de (o no, no puedo decirle que pertenezco a otro mundo será mejor que le invente algo), hummm… soy de Inglaterra así es, escuche acerca de los Titanes y la verdad deseaba mucho poder unirme con ustedes.- respondió la joven con una sonrisa nerviosa.

O ya veo, ¿y vivas sola allá en Inglaterra?

O no vivía con Camsus (o Dios creo que he dicho demasiado, no puedo evitarlo, nunca e sido buena mintiendo pero, siento que es una fuerza involuntaria contestarle a Kid Flash me pregunto por que)- contesto Remula tapándose la boca al final y algo sonrojada.

O ya veo tu novio supongo- dijo Kid algo desilusionado.

No claro que no, Camsus seria mas bien como mi hermano mayor –

O ya entiendo ¿y el no te acompaña?-

Lo que pasa es que el tuvo que quedarse para resolver algunas situaciones pendientes- le contesto rascándose la mejilla y poniéndole una sonrisa nerviosa.

Seria genial que te quedaras, e quiero decir tu y tu hermano, quiero decir no es que o dios ya no se ni lo que digo- empezó a balbucear Kid Flash y Remula solo le sonrío.

Llegaron hasta la costa Remula se quedo viendo maravillada el océano.

-bueno tendremos que cruzarlo.-

-¿Cómo?, ¿no vamos a irnos en algún barco o algo por el estilo?- pregunto inquieta.

-Ningún barco va hacia la isla donde esta la torre, no te preocupes solo esta a unas cuantas millas. Contesto con una sonrisa.

Kid flash quedo confundido al ver el rostro deprimido de Remula.

-disculpa Remula ¿caso no puedes volar, nadar, tele transportarte o algo así por el estilo?-

-Puedo tele transportar objetos, pero no puedo volar, y no tengo una muy buena condición física- contesto Remula avergonzada y con su cabello cubriéndole el rostro.

Kid Flash se rascaba su nuca-bueno al parecer no hay otro remedio- cargando a Remula ella lo veía asombrada y apenada al mismo tiempo. –No te preocupes, llegaremos mas pronto si te llevo contigo solo sujétate fuerte de acuerdo.-

Ella obedeció, tomándolo del cuello, ambos estaban sonrojados, ya cuando Remula se había sujetado bien Kid Flash demostró su gran habilidad, corriendo sobre el agua, Remula estaba disfrutando del aire que tocaba su rostro y del aroma del mar, y ya podía ver que se estaban acercando a la enorme torre en forma de una T.

En otra dimensión se encontraba un chico de aparentemente unos 19 años, de 1.75, cabello blanco desarreglado, ojos azul celeste brillantes, bestia una yukata que era la mitad blanca y la otra mitad negra, caminaba por un pasillo largo y todo era blanco brillante, hasta que llego a una puerta enorme de color blanco con bordes dorados, abrió ambas puertas con una patada y entro muy sonriente gritando.

-Hola ¿abuela como estas?-

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba una mujer mayor con el cabello plateado, tenia en rostro una sonrisa agradable, bestia una gran bata de color rojo y negro, estaba sentada en un trono de color blanco, alado de se encontraba un chico, al parecer se veía mayor que Camsus, tenia una mirada seria y misteriosa, cuerpo atlético, y una melena de color azul marino que le llegaba hasta la espalda, vestía una armadura estilo medieval de color azul, y su tono de voz era serio y a la vez prepotente.

-Veo que tus modales siguen siendo tan desagradables como siempre, que impertinencia la tuya al entrar de esa forma en presencia de la gran emperatriz.-

-Cállate, no vine aquí para hablar contigo-

-Vamos por favor cálmense los dos, no es para tanto, Camsus a mi también me da gusto que vengas a visitarme pero me gustaría que fueras un poco mas discreto si no fuera mucho pedir- Camsus asistió con la cabeza y le dio una gran sonrisa,-bueno ahora me gustaría saber la razón de tu visita.

En la torre de los titanes, ya habían llegado Remula y Kid Flash, los 5 originales estaban ahí para recibirlos.

-Entonces, ¿Remula? ¿Deseas ser un titán?- pregunto el líder enmascarado.

-Así es puedo ser de gran ayuda si me dan la oportunidad- contesto algo sonrojada.

-Dinos ¿cuales son tus habilidades?- pregunto el mitad robot.

-Eh, bueno puedo tele transportar objetos, puedo predecir los ataques de los enemigos, también puedo mover objetos con mi mente, y tengo una gran confianza en mis habilidades curativas- contesto al final con un tono más serio.

-Bien, ¿que tan buena eres en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo?- pregunto Robin.

-Eh, bu...eno la…la verdad es…es que no, soy muy buena luchadora-contesto nerviosa y avergonzada.

- Bueno no creo que nos puedas ser de mucha ayuda.-

-Vamos amigo Robin dale una oportunidad- le pidió Starfire.

-Si Robin por lo menos veamos de que es capaz- intercedió chico bestia.

-De acuerdo veremos que puede hacer en el área de entrenamiento.-

De nuevo en la dimensión donde se encontraba Camsus, Camsus le comento todo a la emperatriz pero Ryu no parecía nada contento.

-Acaso perdiste la razón, sabes que lo que acabas de hacer esta en contra de las reglas y sobre todo como pudiste mandar a Remula teniendo el mente los limites de sus capacidades-.

-En primera no perdí la razón, se que esto es lo mejor tengo ese presentimiento y te pediré que no subestimes a Remula seria un error fatal hacerlo.

Tu mas que nadie conoce de lo que ella es capaz de hacer.-

Por eso mismo fue que decidí que fuera a la Tierra, por que se que sus habilidades son las mas indicadas para esta misión- contesto Camsus sin dejar la frase de Ryu.

¿Tienes la mas remota idea de lo que puede pasar si fracasa?, podría hacer que la hija de Trigon liberara a los akuma, o peor aun que liberara a Kokuo Oni.-

Eso no pasara, esa chica llamada Raven a luchado contra su padre, y ella y su grupo de amigos lograron derrotar a Trigon creo que deberías darles un poco de crédito.-

Si claro pero Trigon no es nada comparado con sus otros 6 hermanos o con su mismo padre, lo que tenemos que hacer es destruir el portal para evitar que sea utilizado para liberarlos-.

O si claro, matemos a aquellos que han luchado contras las fuerzas malévolas solo para evitar que pudieran convertiré en malos no te parece eso una mejor idea Ryu- contesto Camsus en tono de sarcasmo y con enojo a la vez.

Ambos se miraban con ojos de furia, la emperatriz aclaro su garganta y ambos voltearon a verla.

-Es verdad que estamos en una situación que podría convertirse en algo peligrosa, pero no hay que adelantarnos a usar métodos tan agresivos, Camsus siempre has hecho lo que te plazca desobedeciendo las reglas y a tus superiores tu actitud rebelde a causado muchos problemas, (Ryu puso una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Camsus miraba con serenidad a la emperatriz después de un rato ella le sonríe), pero al mismo tiempo siempre has hecho lo mejor y jamás as defraudado a nadie y mucho menos a mi es por eso que dejare que ten encargues de esta situación clasificando esto como una misión clase C pero quiero que me informes de todo lo ocurrido-

-Así será abuela muchas gracias por su confianza- dio una pequeña reverencia y se retiro.

-Emperatriz esta de acuerdo con esto por favor considere de nuevo su decisión- trato de convencer Ryu a la emperatriz.

-Ryu conozco a Camsus desde que tenia 7 años yo tuve la dicha de entrenarlo y verlo crecer, lo e visto reír. Lo e visto llorar, sufrir, y hasta enamorarse, se de lo que es capaz y se que aunque me hubiera negado a su petición el como quiera haría lo que el pensara que tuviera que hacer.-

Por eso emperatriz no puede dejarlo hacer lo que el quiera tiene que ponerle un alto.-

Ryu tu eres un excelente guerrero siempre peleando y siguiendo las reglas, es por eso que muchos aquí te respetan y te admiran, pero Camsus a su vez, no busca la admiración no busca convertirse en un modelo a seguir lo que el hace lo hace pensando que es lo correcto sin tratar de dañar a personas ajenas es por eso que también lo considero un excelente guerrero también.-

Por favor su alteza no me compare con ese inútil para mi siempre seguirá siendo un niño escandaloso y molesto.- contesto Ryu mientras que la emperatriz solo le dio una calida sonrisa.

Regresando a la Tierra, ya había terminado Remula en el área de entrenamiento, y como todos sospecharon sus habilidades de batalla no eran muy buenas, pero logro terminar en el tiempo requerido.

-Bueno Robin al menos termino- dijo Cyborg.

-Bien debido a que un miembro de nuestro equipo esta ausente creo que podrá quedarse como miembro temporal.

Kid flash le dio una gran sonrisa a Remula y le levanto el pulgar como símbolo de éxito Remula le dio una gran sonrisa y no pudo evitar abrazarlo, al soltarlo ambos se sonrojaron.

De nuevo con Camsus, caminaba por un pasillo pero luego fue interceptado por 3 personas, un era de complexión musculosa, tenia una camisa sin mangas un pantalón tipo jeans y unos tenis, el otro era alto como de 1.90 usaba una gabardina larga y un sombrero que le cubría la frente solo se pe podía ver los ojos, y la tercera era una mujer de cabello gris piel azulada vestía un leotardo morado y tenia los ojos vendados.

-valla, valla pero si es el impuro, ¿Qué haces metiéndote en problemas de nuevo?, ¿y donde esta la inútil de tu mascota?- pregunto el tipo musculoso.

-lo que haga no es de su incumbencia, y mucho menos donde se encuentra mi compañera y deberías cuidar tus palabras, puede que un día termine alguien arrancándote la lengua por decir tantas estupideces- le contesto Camsus con un tono de serenidad.

-¿Me estas amenazando?- se puso enfrente de Camsus con una pose amenazante.

-Tómalo como una advertencia, mira por que no mejor no se comportan como los perros falderos que son y se van con amo Ryu y le enseñan algún truco nuevo para que los elogie yo tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer- le contesto a los tres y luego se alejo de ellos caminando tranquilamente, esto provoco el enojo del tipo musculoso.

-no te atrevas a darme la espalda maldito impuro- de sus puños aparecieron dos manoplas de acero con picos y se dirigía a golpearlo en la nuca pero se detuvo a sentir una punta filosa en su cuello al ver hacia abajo, vio que era una espada media aproximadamente 1.80 era una espada estilo medieval (tipo como la de Dante de Devil May Cry solo que esta era completamente blanca), la espada le pertenecía a Camsus que la tomaba sin mucha dificultad con su mano izquierda mientras le daba una mirada seria a su atacante.

-Y tu nunca me ataques por la espalda, podría ser lo ultimo que hicieras en tu vida- le contesto Camsus dándole una mirada fría mientras que su espada desaparecía, el tipo de la gabardina tomo del hombro a su compañero.

-Basta ya Shinzo, tenemos que reportarnos con Lord Ryu, y tu tienes suerte de que la emperatriz te respalde pero en el momento que des un paso en falso un dudare en volarte la cabeza-

-¿Es una promesa? Por que me gustaría ver que lo intentaras Jipan- le contesto Camsus con un tono de ironía.

Se dieron una última mirada fría y el grupo y Camsus tomaron caminos separados.

¿Quienes serán estos miembros?

¿Cuál es el plan de Camsus en realidad?

¿Y donde esta Terra?

Estas preguntas y mas serán contestadas en el próximo capitulo así que manténganse atentos, (agradecemos a todos nuestros lectores y lamentamos la tardanza).


End file.
